1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray gun, and more particularly to a spray gun that includes a switching assembly mounted therein for easy operation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A spray gun is usually used for gardening and spraying water on flowers and plants. A conventional spray gun is connected to a water source and sprays various sprays by a spray head thereof.
A conventional spray gun in accordance with the prior art includes a handle and a spray head mounted to each other. A trigger is mounted on the handle such that the water is sprayed when the trigger is pressed. The type of conventional gun has been widely used for several years. The user's palm may be numb after operating the conventional spray gun for a period of time because the trigger must be continually pressed during spraying of water. As a result, the convenience, the comfort and the smoothness of the conventional spray gun are weak such that the conventional spray gun needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional spray gun.